


let them know (it's Christmas time again)

by cyjchillmyg



Series: Winter Holidays Drabbles [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21939358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyjchillmyg/pseuds/cyjchillmyg
Summary: Jinyoung and Jackson are preparing to host Christmas for their families together for the first time
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Series: Winter Holidays Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579822
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	let them know (it's Christmas time again)

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy!

There was a list of things Jinyoung loved to do every holiday. There was wrapping the presents - no one wrapped gifts as perfectly as he did and the way he stacked them under the tree was like a hallmark advert. There was the feast of a dinner - warm turkey, Yorkshire puddings and soft, soft potatoes. There were the cuddles his boyfriend gave him, using every excuse for them to laze around, watch a film and to just bask in each other's company.

This year, however, there were a few things Jinyoung was struggling to like. His parents had decided to spend Christmas at the apartment Jackson and he had recently moved into. That meant his two older sisters would be visiting too. And that Jinyoung would have to cook the dinner. So, when Jackson sheepishly informed him that his own parents were also flying out to spend Christmas with them, Jinyoung felt himself shake with the stress. Now he had to buy more presents to make sure everyone had something to open on Christmas day, he had to make dinner for everyone (including a vegan option for Boyoung and a vegetarian option for Jackson's mum - maybe they could have the same?) and then he had to find enough space in their small apartment since their friends also decided to spend Christmas with them. It was safe to say that Jinyoung was not loving the holidays this year.

He had just come home from shopping - and the near murder of that woman  _ Chaeyoung _ who just couldn't understand that Jinyoung needed that bottle of wine and she did not. He kicked off his shoes, shaking the snow off the bags and chucking his coat on the rack. He didn't even slide on his slippers as he rushed straight into the bedroom. He didn't even hear Jackson call for him as he shut the door behind him, shedding his hat and scarf on the bed as he laid out the gifts on the floor. He was too caught up in making sure all the presents were wrapped before all the family arrived later that day. He pulled out the wrapping paper, tape, the bows and the ribbon.

Four presents later, Jinyoung was starting to feel hungry. He stood up, collecting the wrapped gifts to place under the tree. He opened the door, shutting it behind him. With legs shaky from sitting for so long, he headed to the living room and stuck the gifts under the small Christmas tree he and Jackson decorated the night before. It was a real tree - Jinyoung had finally gotten one after wanting one for so long. The tree had a simple colour theme that matched the rest of the Christmas decorations around the house, gold lights and red baubles with the star Jackson had given him on their first Christmas date years ago.

"Babe?"

Jinyoung turned around to find Jackson standing in the doorway, an apron around his waist and a ladle in one hand. Jinyoung smiled warmly, rushing over to give his boyfriend a soft kiss on his cheek. Jackson's left arm wrapped around his waist, holding him close, as Jinyoung leaned back.

"What's for dinner?"

"Five treasure rice."

"Yum. What time are your parents landing tomorrow?"

"At 9pm."

Jinyoung nodded, leaning forward to rest his head on Jackson's shoulder. His arms snaked around Jackson's waist, squeezing softly.

Jackson's hand made its way up and down his back. "You feeling okay?"

Jinyoung nodded softly, closing his eyes as he nuzzled into Jackson's neck.

"How many more gifts to wrap?"

"Just my sisters'."

"But first dinner."

"Then cuddles?"

"All the cuddles in the world, babe." Jackson leaned down, giving Jinyoung a chaste kiss. He let Jinyoung cling to him as he turned back into the kitchen, finishing off the food and serving it into two bowls. Jinyoung eventually let go to set the table just in time for Jackson to bring their dinner over.

They ate quietly, taking turns to steal pieces of meat from each other's bowls. Jinyoung washes the dishes while Jackson cleared up.

Then, Jackson grabbed the remote as he turned on another Christmas film. He settled on their sofa with his legs open for Jinyoung to lie between. The younger grabbed a blanket and rested it over their bodies. Jinyoung laid his head on Jackson's chest, listening to his heartbeat and the soft rumbles of his laughs. He brought his arms around Jackson's waist, nuzzling into the soft cotton of his jumper.

Jackson hummed gently, his hands slipping down to massage Jinyoung's back. He leaned his head down, his lips kissing the top of Jinyoung's head. "You can stop stressing, you know. I'll help with dinner, I'll force Bam and Jaebeom hyung to help me too. Yugyeom will try to entertain everyone while Mark hyung and Youngjae laugh as his terrible jokes. Your sisters will end up wanting to know when I wanted to propose to you and my parents will do the same. You can just sit back, relax and spend time with everyone."

"I don't want anyone of them to come. I just want to spend time with you," Jinyoung mumbled quietly. As much as he loved having everyone over, he did want their first Christmas in their new apartment together to be just them two alone. He felt bad for not wanting anyone over so he had projected his guilt to stressing about everything.

"Well, we've got all of tonight and all of new year's together."

"You better make it worth it."

"Oh, baby, just you wait."

Jinyoung smirked playfully, lifting himself up on his elbows as he leaned his face down. With his lips hovering over Jackson's, Jinyoung whispered, "I can't wait."

Jackson smirked back, closing the small gap. They kissed softly and slowly, taking the time to move their tongues together. Jackson's hands slipped under his sweater, moving in small circles on his back. Jinyoung's hands tugged on brown locks gently as he leaned on his lover. They parted at the same time, silly smiles on their faces as they pushed their foreheads together.

"Are you proposing on Christmas day?" Jinyoung asked with a giggle as he recalled Jackson mentioning a proposal.

The Chinese man's cheeks grew red and his eyes widened. He squealed, hiding his face in the crook of Jinyoung's neck. "I didn't mean to say it."

"It's okay, I'll act surprised."

"Yeah, and everyone will realise I let it spill."

Jinyoung laughed loudly as he petted Jackson's hair. He already felt less stressed just by spending time with his boyfriend.

Maybe this Christmas wouldn't be so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :)


End file.
